


Movie night

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daily Supercat Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of my Daily Supercat Challenge: It's movie night for the Danvers-Grant family and Carter has picked a very special movie for them to watch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the beginning of my very personnal challenge. I have decided to post a little OS everyday for a month (starting today) around 1k words each. I just needed to test myself and my capacity to hold such a rythm. I hope you'll enjoy this little journey just as much as I will!   
> It will be a little bit of everything, fluff, angst, sexy times, AU... The only thing they will all have in common is that they will all be SUPERCAT! 
> 
> I'll let you read, enjoy! (Little reminder that I'm rench and still looking for a beta, sorry for any mistake)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Saturdays evenings were Cat's favourite. She got to spend time with her son and with her girlfriend without thinking about work, or worrying about having to get up early the next day. It was Supergirl's night off too. Except if there was a big emergency, the DEO had accepted to handle the small aliens without her help one night a week so she could have her time with her family.

So Cat was in her kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to be ready as Kara heated it up with her laser vision while Carter was setting the couch for them. It was a tradition, movie night. It always was Carter who picked the movie up, with Kara's help most of the time. They had the same taste in cinema and it made it all easier. Cat never complained, just seeing the happiness on both her treasure's face made her content.

"Mom, Kara! Everything is settled here!"

Cat smiled, still looking at Kara.

"Just a second, sweetheart."

Kara stopped and smiled, the snacks were ready. She took the popcorn, the M&M's and the tea in her hands, waiting for Cat to follow her into the living-room.

"What do you think we are watching tonight?"

"I thought you helped him pick the movie up, like always."

Kara shook her head.

"No, he insisted that he knew exactly what he wanted to watch. Said it was a surprise."

The older woman raised her eyebrows but said nothing, just walking into the living room to see that Carter had indeed put all of their blankets on the couch like they always did.

"Please ladies, just take a sit."

Kara and Cat both chuckled at their boy.

"Alright sir. What are we watching?"

They both looked at him, amused but expecting a simple answer. The boy just blushed and looked at his feet. He fidgeted, playing with his fingers and both women knew that it was a sign of extreme nervousness.

"Talk to us, Carter. We are not going to be mad at you."

He nodded, and smiled shyly.

"It's just that since you live here now, and that you are kind of my second mom I thought that... Maybe you would like to see part of our lives when I was little and mom was younger. I just... Maybe you don't want to and it's find we could totally watch something else. I just..."

Kara looked at her in total disbelief. Of course she wanted to learn more about her boy and her wonderful girlfriend. She was so touched by the emotion that she couldn't answer.

"My darling boy, this is such a great idea."

He tried to smile but looked at Kara with utter panic. She wasn't moving, just staring at him...

"Is she... Blocked or something?"

"Just overwhelmed I think. Come here."

The twelve years-old boy sat between Kara and his mother, smuggling into the Superhero's side like he usually did. It's only when he pressed play that Kara came back on Earth. She didn't say anything, just watched as the screen filled with videos of Carter and her mother. His first steps, his first time at the beach. He was trying to run away from the wave, hiding behind the legs of Cat. Who was so much younger. She was beautiful, especially in the swimsuit that showed off her toned body. Then there were videos of Carter's birthdays, Cat's ones too. Even an amateur clip from Mother's Day that Carter must have filmed without Cat realizing. It was all too much and soon, Kara was crying. Silent tears were running down her face, and Cat noticed it. She smiled fondly and looked at Carter. He had noticed the tears on her face too and threw a questioning look at her mother. She smiled, telling him she was fine and very much happy. He was content and decided to go to bed, to let them alone.

"Night mom, night Kara."

"Wait Carter!"

He turned back towards her only to be pulled into a hug.

"Thank you so much, it's the most wonderful thing you could have done for me."

He smiled and kissed her cheek before going into his room.  
When they were alone, Kara looked at her.

"Hi."

"Hey, beautiful."

Kara blushed, she would never be used to the pet names Cat called her.

"Are you okay?"

Kara didn't answer, instead she took Cat's face in her hands and kissed her hard and deeply. She had so much to convey through this kiss, so much to tell and yet so few words. Cat's hand came into her hair while the other rested on her thigh. She could felt Kara in every cell of her body, and it had never felt that good. She gently pushed her against the couch to make her lie down, still kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Kara's hands had went down to grab her waist. She was caressing the skin under Cat's shirt while the other woman explored her abs with passion and love. Kara could feel her skin being scratched, even though there wouldn't be any mark left. It made her breathing erratic, so much that she didn't have enough air anymore. When they couldn't breathe anymore, they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together and smiling brightly.

"I love you so much."

Kara was believing these words more than even, saying it seemed right. But Cat was still panting on top of her, flushed and needy.

"I love you too, but I swear, if we don't go to the bedroom right now, I'll take you on this couch."

They both laughed, Kara holding her girlfriend tightly against her. Without even asking Cat for permission, she started levitating and flying them to their room. As soon as their bodies touched the bed, they took where they had left, with more love and more passion like they needed to show the other how true all of this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have 15 OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts! 
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
